One Night with Daddy
by HanRiver
Summary: Onyx Sarada membulat sejenak saat ayahnya tiba-tiba memeluknya. Pelukan hangat dari seorang ayah, sesuatu yang sangat diidamkannya selama ini/Inspirated by Naruto Gaiden chapter 10


**One Night with Daddy**

 **.**

 **Written by HanRiver**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **SasukeSakuraSarada headcanon fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Inspirated by Naruto Gaiden Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tok! Tok!

"Sarada, kau sudah selesai berpakaian? Makan malam telah siap."

"Y-ya! Tunggu sebentar, Ibu!"

Sarada memakai bajunya dan menyisir rambut hitam kelamnya dengan tempo cepat. Senyum menghiasi wajah anak tunggal dari pasangan _sannin_ tersebut. Ia sangat senang. Hatinya yang tengah diselimuti oleh kehangatan yang tidak dapat ia deskripsikan dengan kata-kata, seperti ada berbagai ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam hatinya.

Gadis itu membuka pintu kamarnya, ia turun menuju dapur. Tempat di mana ia dapat melihat ibunya yang tengah menyediakan makan malam, dan ayahnya yang tengah memerhatikan gerak-gerik ibunya. Tanpa sadar, senyum kembali mengembang di wajah Sarada. Hangat kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Ia sangat menantikan pemandangan ini. Ia sangat menantikan suasana seperti ini, di mana ada ibu, Sarada, dan ayahnya.

"Sarada, apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Duduklah, Sayang." Sakura tersenyum lembut, seperti biasa. Sarada bergerak canggung, ia duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depan ayahnya. _Onyx_ -nya sesekali melirik ayahnya dengan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Gawat, ia terlalu senang dengan keberadaan pria itu di ruangan ini.

"A-Ayah …" panggilnya canggung. Sasuke kini melihat anaknya dengan wajah bertanya. "Aku … sangat senang Ayah berada di sini."

Sasuke memandang datar pada anak semata wayangnya itu. Sedangkan Sakura menghentikan pergerakannya, wanita itu tersenyum senang. Anaknya yang biasanya bertingkah tenang itu ternyata kehilangan ketenangannya di depan ayahnya sendiri.

"Maaf." Sasuke membuka suara. "Ayah selama ini tidak bisa berada di dekatmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah mengerti!" Sarada menunjuk dirinya sendiri menggunakan jempolnya dan tersenyum yakin. "Ayah sedang melaksanakan misi. Aku awalnya tidak terima ketika tahu bahwa Ayah akan pergi lagi besok. Tapi … selama Ayah yakin bahwa perasaan Ayah terhubung dengan Ibu, itu sudah cukup membuatku senang."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya demi menahan air mata terharunya yang bisa tumpah saat itu juga. Wanita itu mengusap ujung matanya, mengusap air mata bahagia yang rupanya telah tergenang di pelupuk matanya. "Sarada …" lirihnya dengan nada bangga yang tersirat.

Sasuke juga nampaknya tersenyum tipis. "Ayah sudah katakan sebelumnya, bahwa kami berdua memilikimu." Sasuke kemudian menepuk kursi yang ada di sampingnya. "Kemarilah, Ayah ingin mendengar ceritamu selama kau di akademi."

Sarada mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengangguk. Ia turun dari kursinya dan duduk di samping Sasuke. "Aku … punya banyak teman di akademi. Tapi, teman yang paling akrab denganku hanya Chouchou. Hanya dia yang bisa mengerti aku. Sayangnya, Chouchou selalu pergi dengan Anko- _san_ untuk memakan _dango_ dan meninggalkanku sendirian di kelas." Sarada mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengingat saat Chouchou langsung saja menghilang.

"Heehh … kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan mereka?" tanya Sakura seraya mendudukkan dirinya di depan suami dan anaknya. Makan malam telah tersaji dengan rapi di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka makanan itu. Saat Chouchou pergi, aku biasanya mengamati kebodohan Bolt."

"Bolt?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dia anak Naruto. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu, _Anata_." Sakura menjelaskan dengan terkikik pelan. Sasuke mendengus, tentu saja dia tidak tahu—ah, lebih tepatnya, dia tidak ingat. "Kelakuan Bolt persis dengan ayahnya saat Naruto masih di akademi. Ibu juga menganggap ia sangat bodoh. Saat mengingat masa lalu, Ibu sangat ingin tertawa bahwa Naruto 'yang itu' mampu menjadi seorang _Hokage_ yang bijak saat ini."

"Eh? Benarkah? _Nanadaime_ - _sama_ bersikap seperti itu?" Sarada terlihat kebingungan, yang hanya dijawab tawa kecil dari ibunya san seulas senyum tipis dari ayahnya. "Tapi, sekarang _Nanadaime-sama_ telah menjadi panutan bagi Konoha. Aku juga sangat kagum padanya."

Sasuke dan Sakura berpandangan dengan wajah heran. Anaknya kagum pada sahabat mereka itu?

"Nah, nah. Sekarang hentikan dulu ceritanya dan makan selagi sup tomat ini masih hangat." Sakura mengambil mangkuk Sasuke dan menuangkan sup tomat itu, lalu ia mengambil mangkuk Sarada, menuangkan sup tomat dan menyerahkannya pada anak kesayangannya itu. "Ini masakan kesukaan ayahmu." Sakura mengatakannya dengan sedikit tersipu malu.

"Benarkah?" Sarada terlihat antusias. Ia kemudian memakan dengan lahap makanannya sambil sesekali berbincang pada Ibu dan Ayahnya. Perbincangan keluarga kecil itu didominasi oleh Sarada. Sakura selalu memberi tanggapan, namun Sasuke hanya sesekali memberi tanggapan, namun Sarada tahu bahwa ayahnya juga mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap perkataannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mendidik dia dengan baik."

Sakura membalikkan badannya, ia kini melihat suaminya berdiri di ambang pintu. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat. " _Okaeri, Anata_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Pria itu melangkah mendekati Sakura, dengan gerakan cepat, ia menyentil jidat istrinya itu dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya. " _Tadaima_ ," ucapnya dengan nada seperti biasanya.

"Sarada mewarisi darahmu yang penurut itu. Pada dasarnya, dia anak yang baik." Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke yang baru saja menyentil jidatnya itu dan membuat tangan hangat Sasuke menyentuh pipinya. "Aku berkata pada Sarada, bahwa sentilan itu lebih baik dari ciuman."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, kemudian pria itu terkekeh. "Benarkah?"

Sakura melebarkan _emerald_ -nya saat Sasuke dengan gerakan gesit mencondongkan kepalanya, bibirnya telah bertemu dengan bibir suaminya itu. Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat merindukannya, begitu pula dirinya. Ia sangat merindukan suaminya dan sentuhannya. Ia sangat merindukan setiap momen yang terukir dalam hari-harinya dengan pria itu, meninggalkan kenangan indah yang dapat mengulaskan sebuah senyum kala mengingatnya.

"I-Ibu … Ayah …"

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dengan cepat. Sakura juga nampak terkejut, wanita itu menoleh dengan cepat pada anaknya yang menyaksikan kemesraan orang tuanya tadi dengan ekspresi syok sekaligus semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Sakura cengengesan, wanita itu tersipu malu, sedangkan Sasuke menampilkan wajah tenang seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"S-Sarada … ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan salah tingkah.

Sarada melangkah pelan mendekati orang tuanya, kini wajah syok tadi tergantikan dengan air muka bersalah. "Aku … ingin minta maaf pada Ibu. Aku seharusnya tidak meragukan Ibu hanya gara-gara foto itu."

Sakura menghela napas, ia tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pucuk kepala Sarada. "Ibu memaklumi hal itu. Tidak usah meminta maaf, Sayang."

"Ini juga salahku. Mulai sekarang, Ayah akan sering pulang." Sarada dan Sakura tersenyum sumringah saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sarada antusias yang dibalas anggukan dari Sasuke. "B-boleh aku memeluk Ayah?"

Sasuke nampak terheran dengan pertanyaan Sarada, pria itu mengangguk. Sarada segera menghambur ke pelukan Ayahnya, yang dibalas oleh Ayahnya dengan usapan lembut di pucuk kepalanya. "Aku sayang Ayah!"

"Hn. Ayah tahu."

Sakura terkikik pelan, ia kemudian juga ikut memeluk Sasuke dan Sarada. "Jangan lupakan Ibu!"

"Hihi … aku juga sayang Ibu!"

Setelah beberapa lama, Sarada melepas pelukannya, Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Sekarang, tidurlah. Ini sudah larut malam. Ada sesuatu yang harus Ayah lakukan bersama ibumu."

"Sesuatu?" Sarada memiringkan wajahnya, meminta penjelasan pada ayahnya, tanpa sadar bahwa wajah ibunya sangat memerah.

"Kau akan mengerti jika kau sudah besar. Tidurlah. Besok kita harus berfoto sebelum Ayah pergi."

Sarada mengangguk. Gadis itu tersenyum senang dan meninggalkan ibu dan ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan Ayah akan kembali lagi?"

Sasuke menatap datar pada anaknya yang menampilkan wajah sedih. Saat ini keluarga kecil itu sedang berada di gerbang untuk mengantar kepergian Sasuke. Sarada menunduk, ia sangat sedih. Waktu terasa sangat singkat bersama ayahnya. Ia ingin … ayahnya tinggal lebih lama lagi di rumah.

Grep!

Pupil Sarada membulat sejenak saat ayahnya tiba-tiba memeluknya. Pelukan hangat dari seorang ayah, sesuatu yang sangat diidamkannya selama ini. "Ayah …"

Namun sayang, wajah sedih masih terpatri di wajahnya, bahkan setelah ayahnya melepas pelukannya. "Jangan membuat ekspresi seperti itu." Sasuke menghela napas.

Tuk!

"Sampai jumpa lagi."

Sarada tertegun saat Ayahnya menyentil jidatnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Tanpa sadar, air mata kebahagiaan tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Gadis itu menyentuh keningnya seraya tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia menoleh pada ibunya, mencoba membagi kebahagiaannya dengan ibunya yang rupaya juga tersenyum bahagia melihat dua orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Ini bekalmu …" Sakura menyodorkan kotak bekal pada Sasuke.

"Ah, iya." Sasuke menerimanya. Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya seraya tersenyum malu, Sasuke hanya terdiam melihatnya. Kemudian wanita itu memundurkan kembali tubuhnya, ia sedikit menunduk, namun matanya melirik malu-malu pada Sasuke. Melihat ibunya seperti itu, membuat Sarada menampilkan wajah heran.

"Sampai jumpa, aku akan segera kembali." Sasuke membalikkan badannya dengan cepat, membuat Sakura pundung detik itu juga. Sarada hanya terdiam beberapa saat, namun kemudian melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat pada ayahnya. Sakura juga ikut melambaikan tangannya walau dirinya masih pundung.

Tanpa dua perempuan itu ketahui, bahwa Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai seraya menggenggam erat bekalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Yoooo!**

 **Bahagia 'kan? Ciyeee yang lagi bahagiaaaaa. Berbunga-bunga liat abang Saskey tsundere bersikap manis pada anaknya namun begitu tsundere pada istrinya huhuhuhu :'(**

 **Chapter 10 Naruto Gaiden emang bikin kayang :'( bahagia banget liat keluarga kecil itu bersatu walau hanya sejenaaaaakkkkkkkk xD**

 **Well, anggap saja fic ini ungkapan bahagia sang author hiks**

 **Mind to feedback? :3**

 **Sankyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 _ **HanRiver**_


End file.
